James McAvoy
James McAvoy is a Scottish actor of both film and theatrical roles. He has won three BAFTA Awards. Connections After seeing a young McAvoy in a play in 2001, director Joe Wright was massively impressed, and contacted McAvoy to become a supporter. He offered McAvoy multiple roles in his films over the next six years, but McAvoy kept turning them down. It wasn't until he was offered a leading role in Wright's film Atonement that the two finally got to work together. McAvoy began dating his Shameless co-star, Anne-Marie Duff, around 2003, which was kept a secret from the press until they married in 2006. Places Glasgow, Scotland, UK - Born here, 1979. Lives here part time, 1979 - present. Iver, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Brighton, East Sussex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Monaco, the Principality of Monaco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Shepperton, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Dublin, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Trutnov, Czech Republic - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Prague, Czech Republic - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Kampala, Uganda - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Visited here for charity, 2007. Bristol, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Jaywick, Essex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Trim, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Bray, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Tullamore, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Donabate, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Onibury, Shropshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Redcar, North Yorkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Dover, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Peterborough, Cambridgeshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Grimsby, Lincolnshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. London, England, UK - Lives here, 2006 - present. Chicago, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Berwyn, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Krivoklat, Czech Republic - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Yasnaya Polyana, Russia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Leipzig, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Potsdam, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Pretzsch, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Moscow, Russia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. St. Petersburg, Russia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Savannah, Georgia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Springfield, Georgia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Theale, Berkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Jekyll Island, Georgia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Neuquen, Argentina - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. West Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Farnborough, Hampshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Ronchamp, France - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Trollhattan, Sweden - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Stirling, Scotland, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Ostend, Belgium - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Edinburgh, Scotland, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Glasgow, Scotland, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Hamburg, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Movies / TV Shows Regeneration Swimming Pool Bright Young Things State of Play (TV show) Bollywood Queen Strings Shameless (TV show) Rory O'Shea Was Here The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe The Last King of Scotland Starter for 10 Becoming Jane Penelope Atonement Wanted The Last Station The Conspirator X-Men: First Class Welcome to the Punch Trance Filth The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby: Them X-Men: Days of Future Past Victor Frankenstein (no locations yet) X-Men: Apocalypse (no locations yet) Category:People Category:Modern Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1979 Births Category:People From Scotland Category:James